Love
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Se passe après le 3x20, Félicity tente de se remettre du départ d'Oliver... Je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolée
1. Chapter 1

Trois mois bientôt qu'Oliver était parti, enfin qu'ils l'avaient laissés sur cette île, trois mois que Féliicty se sentait mal chaque jour, qu'elle appréhendait chaque jours passé seule. Il lui manquait, énormément. Le soir quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle prenait sa douche, mangeait un morceau puis allait se coucher en pleurant avant de s'endormir et de rêve au jour où il reviendrait... S'il revenait un jour. Elle essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres, elle leur devait bien ça. Elle pasait du temps avec Théa presque tout les jours, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Elles parlaient d'Oliver la plupart du temps, de son enfance, de son adolescence. Félicity parlait d'elle aussi. Parlait de sa mère, de son père, de son beau père même si celui ci n'avait pas fait parti de sa vie plus de deux ans.

Elle n'avait pas revu Oliver depuis tout ce temps, mais elle avait vu Maseo, qui était venu la voir une fois quelques jours après son retour à Starling. Elle avait été surprise, mais encore plus quand celui ci lui fit une révélation.

_Flash Back :_

_« Maseo ? Oliver va bien ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'il va bien ! »_

_« Il va bien... Je suis là pour une mission, il m'a demandé de venir vou dire quelque chose. »_

_« Je vous préviens que s'il me dit de ne pas l'attendre, il peut toujours rêver ! »_

_« C'est le contraire... Il vous demande de l'attendre... Il va revenir, il ne sait pas quand, ni combien de temps cela pourrait prendre. Mais il reviendra. Il veut juste être sur que vous serez là quand il reviendra... »_

_Félicity s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Dites-lui, que je serrais là, même s'il remet cinq ans avant de revenir, je serais là, je l'attendrais. Je l'attendrais toujours, dites-lui bien ça, quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à son retour, qu'il sache bien que moi je serais là. Pour lui. »_

_« Je lui dirais. Je vous le promets. »_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ce jour là, elle était à Palmer entreprise, en train de vérifier un dossier de fusion qui n'aurait sans doute pas lieu. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas Ray entrer dans son bureau.

« Tu devrais lever le pieds un peu. »

Elle soupira, sans lever les yeux de son ordi.

« Travailler m'évite de penser qu'il n'est plus là... Pour le moment... »

« Il ne reviendra pas Félicity... »

« Il reviendra... Je le sais... Même si ça prendra du temps, il reviendra. »

« Félicity... Tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi. »

« Je ne vis pas... Sans lui, je survis. Il reviendra. Je le sais. »

Sans savoir d'où cela venait, des coups de feux retentirent dans le bâtiment. Ray vint lui prendre le bras et la guida dans les couloirs. Ils virent plusieurs hommes armés, prenant les employés en otages.

Ray tenait toujours la main de Félicity pendant qu'il la guidait vers un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité.

Félicity était dans cette petite pièce, avec Ray, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, aurait préféré se retrouver face à ces preneurs d'otages plutôt que seule avec son patron... Même s'il était son ami, elle n'aimait pas rester seule avec lui... De peur qu'il ne lui parle d'Oliver... Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de parler de ça avec lui... La jeune femme s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et entourra ses genoux de ses bras, ne cherchant pas à faire de bruit et essayant de se concentrer sur la seule chose qui la maintenait au calme. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle repensait à leur unique nuit sur cette île... La plus belle de sa vie, mais même si elle disait à tout le monde qu'il reviendrait, elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, et c'était ça qui la brisait...

« Félicity, il faut qu tu arrêtes ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais qu'on est dans une situation dangereuse, mais on dirait que tu ne pense à rien... »

« Je pense à lui... Je te l'ai dit, il me maintient en vie. »

« Il n'est pas là, il ne reviendra pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas le savoir Ray ! Ne me prive pas du seul espoir que j'ai de revoir l'homme que j'aime ! »

Ray s'approcha d'elle, il se baissa à son niveau et tenta d'approcher ses mains de son visage pour essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait versé mais elle le repoussa doucement.

« Ne fais pas ça... Oliver va revenir, je le sais... Je ne sais pas quand... Mais je le sais. »

« Il t'a laissé, il ne reviendra pas. »

« Il reviendra Ray, je le sais, arrête de dire que non, tu ne le connais pas, moi oui. »

« Félicity... »

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et alla vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit légèrement pour voir si la voie était libre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermer ici avec Ray alors que ce dernier était persuadé qu'Oliver ne reviendrait jamais. Elle entendit Ray l'appeller mais elle sortit de la pièce voyant que les criminels n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Elle allait entrer dans une autre pièce quand elle entendit un coup de feu. Elle se tourna brusquement et vit l'un des preneurs d'otages qui la menaçait d'une arme, elle voulut fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas, il pourrait la tuer, et elle devait survivre. Pour lui.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici... Sinon qui aurait appelé la police ? »

« Je n'ai appelé personne. »

« A d'autres... Six de mes gars ont été blessé, sans doute par des flics infiltrés ici. »

« Je n'ai appelé personne, je vous assure. »

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, elle ne bougea pas, il s'arrêté à son niveau et lui prit le bras, il le serra même très fort jusqu'à lui tordre. Elle poussa un petit cri alors que l'homme posa son autre dans le bas de son dos avant de la descendre jusque ses fesses. Elle voulu le repousser mais en vain, elle ne supportait pas que cet homme la touche.

« Laissez-moi ! »

« Tu es plutôt mignonne... »

Il s'approcha encore plus, la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire, elle ferma les yeux en priant pour que Ray arrive vite. Elle savait qu'il l'avait suivi, mais ne savait pas si il avait pris la même direction qu'elle... Elle commençait à paniquer. L'homme poussa un cri quand il fini par la lâcher. Félicity rouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme à terre, une flèche dans la jambe. Elle tourna la tête pour voir d'où ça pouvait venir et fut surprise de voir Maseo tenant toujours l'arc qui avait tiré la flèche.

« Maseo ? »

« Elle est là ! »

Féliicty ne savait pas à qui il parlait et fut extrêment surprise quand elle vit Oliver tourner dans le couloir. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et courut dans sa direction. Il sourit et lui ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Quand elle fut dans ses bras, elle se sentit enfin bien. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle heureux de la tenir enfin dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant qu'il ne la relâche doucement. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement. Ca lui avait manqué, ça leur avait manqué, à tout les deux. Maseo les laissa un moment seuls, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, d'abord tendrement puis plus passionément cherchant tout les deux un maximum de contact avec l'autre. Quand le besoin d'aur se fit sentir ils se séparèrent, se souriant tout les deux.

« Tu es revenu... »

« Oui... Désolé d'avoir été si long... »

« Ce n'est rien, tu es revenu pile au bon moment. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mieux maintenant. »

L'homme que Maseo avait blessé tentait de se redresser mais ce dernier banda de nouveau son arc et le menaça de ne pas bouger. Oliver lui dit de l'attacher à quelque chose de solide et de le laisser jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

« Cet homme a tenté de vous agresser ! »

« Mais vous êtes arrivés à temps. Je vais bien. »

Oliver reposa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Oui... C'est juste... Mon poignet qui me fait mal. »

Il lui prit doucement et remarqua qu'il était rouge et gonflé. Il posa un léger baiser dessus et lui dit qu'il lui soignerait plus tard. Elle lui sourit. Il voulut rejoindre Maseo mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Hey... Je suis revenu... On en fini avec ces gars et après on sort d'ici, ok ? »

Elle allait parler quand ils entendirent un bruit, Maseo banda son arc alors qu'Oliver se mettait devant Félicity pour lui éviter toute blessure inutile quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Ray. Oliver demanda à son ami de baisser son arc. Ray était surpris de voir qui se tenait devant lui.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es revenu alors. »

« Exact, je sais que j'ai mis le temps. »

Oliver se tourna vers Félicity et l'embrassa de nouveau tendrement, il replaça ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attends-moi. »

« Ok... »

Il voyait qu'elle semblait hésitante, il lui sourit de nouveau reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionément sous le regard de Ray qui ressentait de la jalousie bien qu'il sache que la jeune femme aimait Oliver, la voir l'embrasser lui faisait un peu de mal. Maseo avait de nouveau détourné le regard. Le couple s'embrassait toujours passionément, leurs mains se caressant, leurs langues se cherchant, se trouvant, s'aimant, comme si ce baiser était à la fois le premier et le dernier. Quand ils finirent par se séparer Oliver pouvait voir les yeux embués de larmes de Félicity.

« Ecoute-moi bien s'il te plaît. Je t'aime... Je suis revenu, je ne repars plus, je suis revenu vers toi, je ne compte plus te quitter. Je vais revenir, j'ai juste besoin de te savoir en sécurité le temps qu'on en finisse avec eux Maseo et moi. »

« Je t'aime Oliver... »

« On se voit dans quelques minutes. »

« Ok. »

Il alla vers Ray qui était toujours surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît. »

« Pas de soucis. »

Il retourna vers Félicity, lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui sourit.

« Je reviens vite.

« A tout de suite. »

Elle vit Oliver et Maseo partir en direction de l'étage supérieur. Un manque envahit déjà son cœur, un manque qu'elle savait bientôt comblé par son retour.

Ray la conduisit de nouveau dans la petite pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, au moins ici ils seraient en sécurité.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait. »

« Et pour combien de temps ? »

« Ray... »

« Je ne dis pas ça à cause de ce qu'on a vécu. Mais que feras-tu s'il repart demain ? »

« Il ne repartira pas, il m'a dit qu'il était revenu. Et si demain il devait repartir, alors je l'attendrais encore. »

« Et tu l'attendras combien de temps comme ça ? »

« Toujours s'il le faut... Avant, je ne voulais plus croire en lui, parce que j'avais peur de souffrir, mais je souffre plus en le sachant loin de moi. »

« Tu pensais à lui... Quand on était ensemble ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un long moment avant de continuer.

« J'aurais aimé te dire que non... Mais oui, je pensais à lui. Je l'ai toujours aimé Ray... »

Il se passa de longues minutes durant lesquelles Félicity attendait que son amour revienne, tout en massant son poignet douloureux. Mais plein de questions tournaient dans sa tête, certes il était là mais elle se demandait quand même si il allait repartir un jour, et si oui, comnbien de temps durerait son bonheur avec lui. Elle se mit à sourire en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant d'aller arrêter ces criminels et se dit que même si il repartait, elle s'en moquait, cette fois, elle irait avec lui, si il le voulait, elle ne pouvait plus rester sans lui, c'était impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? »

« Je me fiche qu'il reparte Ray... S'il s'en va, je partirais avec lui. »

« Félicity... Tu le suivrais même là bas ? »

« Je le suivrais où il ira... J'ai besoin de lui près de moi. Peu importe que ce soit ici ou ailleurs. »

Félicity sursauta quand elle entendit un coup de feu, et même plusieurs... Elle se mit à paniquer, Oliver et Maseo n'utilisaient jamais d'arme à feu, juste leurs arcs... Elle allait sortir de la pièce mais Ray la retint par la taille.

« Reste la... »

« Non Ray, je dois y aller, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé... Ray je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau ! »

Elle se débattait, mais il arrivait à la retenir contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, il m'a dit de veiller sur toi, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre encore... Je dois le voir... Je t'en pris... »

« Calme-toi... »

Le silence se fit, plus aucun coup de feu, plus aucun bruit, elle arriva à se défaire de l'étreinte de Ray qui se plaça devant la porte.

« Laisse-moi sortir... J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il va bien ! »

La porte s'ouvrit... Sur Oliver.

« Je vais bien. »

Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, elle avait eu peur, mais il allait bien, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir une égratignure. Tout allait bien. Elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Maseo.

« Maseo va bien ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit de partir pour que la police ne le voit pas. Il va bien. »

« Tant mieux, je suis rassurée... »

Elle posa son front contre la poitrine d'Oliver et elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, leur étreinte dura un bon moment, ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qui les entouraient.

« Tu as vu ta sœur ? »

« Non, pas encore, je voulais aller la voir, mais j'ai entendu ce qu'il se passait ici. »

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, mais tu dois aller la voir... Tu lui manques beaucoup. »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Bien sur... Je ne compte pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Il sourit, elle aussi. Il lui prit sa main non blessée, saluèrent Ray et quittèrent le bâtiment en se cachant de la police. Sur la route, en allant chez Théa, Félicity n'arrêtait pas de jeter un œil vers Oliver afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

« Je ne vais nulle part Félicity, je te le promets. »

« Je sais... C'est juste que je ne veux pas me réveiller et que tout soit un rêve comme toutes les nuits... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis bel et bien là. Je te raconterais tout, mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de ta présence, et retrouver ma petite sœur. »

Elle sourit et le laissa de nouveau conduire tranquilement, elle ne pouvait pas à cause de son poignet qu'il soignerait une fois chez sa sœur.

Une fois sur place, Oliver entra, tenant toujours la main de la jeune femme. Il appela sa sœur qui descendit les marches en criant son prénom. Elle lui sauta au coup ce qui obligea Oliver à lâcher Félicity un moment. La jeune femme entra dans le salon et enleva sa veste. Depuis qu'Oliver était parti, les deux jeunes femmes passaient tellement de temps ensemble que la chambre d'Oliver était presque devenue celle de Félicity.

« Tu es revenu quand ? »

« Cet après midi... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? »

« Je... »

Théa sourit et relâcha doucement son frère. Elle avait vu son amie entrer et savait très bien le lien qui unissait Félicity et son frère, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Oliver n'était pas venu plus tôt. »

« Ne cherche pas... j'ai compris... Tu vas bien ? »

« Je voulais venir te voir, mais la prise d'otage à Palmer... »

« Quoi une prise d'otage ? Tu vas bien Félicity ? »

Théa était venu directement voir la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

« Je vais bien, mon héros est arrivé à temps. »

« Elle a sans doute une entorse au poignet, tu peux apporter de quoi la soigner ? »

« Bien sur, tout de suite. »

Oliver fit asseoir Félicity sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle, en regardant son poignet blessé.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas repartir ? »

Il lui sourit, Théa revint avec ce qu'il fallait pour la soigner, ce n'était pas une blessure très importe, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir un médecin. Oliver lui mit une pommade et un bandage.

« Je ne vais pas repartir... Je suis revenu, pour de bon, je te le promet. Je vous le promet. »

Il dit ça en regardant sa sœur qui semblait vouloir être sure qu'il reste avec elles.

« Bien... Parce que Oliver, je veux que tu saches, que si tu dois repartir... Cette fois, je viendrais avec toi. Et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. »

Il sourit et la serra dans ses bras, il ne repartirait plus, jamais.

Cette nuit là, Félicity luttait contre le sommeil, elle ne voulait pas s'endormir par peur de se réveiller, ne voulait pas risquer de se réveiller seule le lendemain. Oliver se redressa sur son bras en faisant attention de ne pas blesser son poignet.

« Dors... Je serais là demain matin. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Il lui sourit et repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je sais que c'est faux. Tu dois dormir Félicity, crois-moi, tout va bien maintenant, je ne partirais plus. »

« Je te crois... C'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? Dis-moi... »

« J'ai compris, pourquoi tu es resté là bas, je ne t'en veux pas, et t'en remercie aussi. Tu fais toujours tout pour nous protéger... Mais si Maseo n'était pas venu me dire que tu comptais revenir un jour... Je me serais laissé aller... Je ne supportais pas de te savoir là bas... Alors si tout ça est encore un rêve et que demain tu n'es plus là... »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionément, la serrant dans ses bras, il voulait lui démontrer que cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était là et qu'il ne s'évanouirait pas dans la nature à son réveil. Il la serra dans ses bras pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, elle lui rendit son étreinte se moquant de la douleur de sa main, cherchant toujours plus de contact l'un avec l'autre jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle sourit en sentant que sa tête était toujours collée contre le corps d'Oliver, elle passa sa main autour de son torse pour sentir encore plus de contact. Cette fois, il était là, il était bien revenu et ne comptait plus repartir. Elle avait plein de question à lui poser, mais ça viendrait plus tard, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était eux. Leur amour, leur lien si fort et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson...

**Voilà ! Un petit One Shot qui est venu dans mon esprit aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	2. Chapter 2

Théa sortait de la douche, depuis la veille, elle allait mieux, son frère était rentré et même si elle avait entendu des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre cette nuit entre son frère et sa sœur de cœur... Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Oliver avait passé la matiné à leur raconter ce qu'il c'était passé, à leur dire comment il avait réussi à fuir de Nanda Parbat. Comment il avait pu revenir près d'elles. Mais pour elle comme pour Félicity, elles s'en fichaient, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Oliver était là.

Son frère était absent, il était parti parler à Diggle et à Laurel, ils avaient le droit de tout savoir eux aussi. Théa alla dans la chambre de son frère pour demander à la jeune femme ce qu'elle voulait manger ce midi quand elle vit Félicity qui préparait son sac. Elle voyait son amie remplir ce sac de vêtements, d'affaires de toilettes et d'autres objets divers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Félicity ? »

« Oh Théa, tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prépare mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Théa, j'ai adoré... Non, j'adore vivre avec toi, vraiment, mais maintenant que Oliver est revenu, tu n'es plus seule, je peux rentrer. »

« Pourquoi, toi et mon frère êtes ensemble, du coup ça semble logique que tu restes ici. »

« Théa, j'aime ton frère, de tout mon cœur, mais c'est tout récent lui et moi... Je ne veux pas lui mettre de pression. »

« Félicity... »

La jeune femme s'approcha de Théa et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ce ne sont pas des adieux, je suis a tout juste 4 patés de maison d'ici. Je vais venir souvent, si ton frère l'accepte. »

« Oliver t'aime aussi... »

« Je le sais. »

Félicity finit de préparer son sac, pour Théa s'en était trop, elle avait vraiment appris à aimer Félicity, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir. Elle quitta la chambre, refusant de croire qu'elle ne verrait plus la jeune femme tout les jours, sa bonne humeur lui avait permis de retrouver le sourire après le départ d'Oliver, elle allait lui manquer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit la jeune femme descendre les escaliers.

« Allez, j'y vais. Dis à Oliver que je le retrouve ce soir au Big Belly, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux. »

« Ok, je vais lui dire... »

Félicity quitta l'appartement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Pour Théa s'était différent, elle ne voulait pas la voir partir, ne voulait pas voir sa nouvelle sœur déménager. Elle devrait convaincre son frère de la faire revenir. Elle était de nouveau de retour dans le salon quand elle entendit son frère rentrer. Il vit sa sœur s'essuyer rapidement une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle.

« Hey Théa, ça va ? »

« Ca va... Enfin, non Ollie, ça ne va pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« C'est Félicity... »

« Quoi ? Elle va bien ? »

Il s'apprêta à se rendre dans leur chambre quand Théa l'arrêta en le retenant doucement par le bras.

« Elle est partie Ollie. »

« Quoi ! Où ça ? »

« Elle est rentrée chez elle, elle pense que comme maintenant tu es revenu elle devait repartir... »

« Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais elle le faisait avec le sourire, je pense que c'est juste qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a plus sa place ici maintenant que tu es revenu... »

« Elle est peut-être intelligente mais parfois elle peut se montrer extrêmement stupide... »

« Ollie... »

« Ne lui en veut pas, je la comprends... Mais je vais lui faire comprendre que sa place est avec moi... Nul part ailleurs ! »

Oliver remit la veste qu'il avait enlevé en arrivant.

« Je suis d'accord Ollie, je veux qu'elle revienne, elle me manque déjà. »

« Je vais la ramener, je vais dire à cette tête de mule que je veux qu'elle reste vivre avec moi... Enfin avec nous. »

Il ouvrit la porte, fermement décidé à la ramener. Il était revenu, en revenant il avait décidé de plusieurs choses, premièrement, ne plus jamais laissé sa sœur, toujours la protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle se reconstruise malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ensuite, il était revenu pour Félicity... Pour enfin avoir le droit au bonheur, mais il voulait être heureux, et seulement avec elle. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, il voulait être avec elle et pas seulement à quelques moments de la journée, il voulait se réveiller avec elle, sendormir avec elle, savoir que quand il se réveillerait, elle serait là et que même si elle n'était pas dans le lit le matin avec elle, elle serait là dès qu'il la chercherait.

Quand il arriva devant chez Félicity, il frappa à la porte de son appartement. Il attendit un petit moment avant qu'elle ne vienne lui ouvrir. Elle lui sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il répondit à son baiser sans hésiter. Elle ne semblait pas affecter par la situation, comme si vivre avec lui ne comptait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Euh... Oliver, j'habite ici... »

« Non... Tu habitais chez moi jusqu'à mon retour... »

« Oliver... »

« Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ? »

« J'ai emménagé chez vous quand tu es parti, pour tenir ma promesse et veiller sur ta sœur. Mais tu es revenu, alors tu peux veiller sur Théa toi même. »

« Alors j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas revenir... »

« Oliver ! Comment tu peux me dire ça ! »

Elle avait dit ça les larmes aux yeux, comment pouvait-il penser qu'il aurait du ne pas revenir.

« Tu as rendu le sourire à Théa, tu l'as rendu heureuse en restant avec elle, quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure, elle pleurait... Elle a essayé de me le cacher, mais je l'ai remarqué, alors si il faut que je partes pour que tu restes avec elle... »

« Oliver... »

« Félicity... Quand j'étais là bas, il y a deux choses qui me tenaient en vie, Théa et toi. Je suis revenu pour vous deux. Quand je suis revenu... J'ai su, que je voulais vivre avec vous deux. Je veux veiller sur ma sœur, et vivre avec toi, je veux qu'on rattrape le temps qu'on a perdu... »

« Oliver est-ce que... »

« Je veux que tu reviennes... Je veux que tu vives avec nous. Sauf si tu ne veux vraiment pas... Si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt... »

Elle le fit taire en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle, il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser avant qu'il ne la soulève dans ses bras et qu'il ne l'emène jusqu'à son lit. Ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures, Oliver n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle vive avec eux, qu'il voulait l'avoir près de lui autant que possible. Félicity n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait comme ça, elle savait qu'au fond de ses supplications se cachait une peur de se retrouver seul, elle comprenait, alors quand elle se retrouva au dessus de lui, alors qu'ils tentaient tout deux de reprendre une respiration normale, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Je pense que vais louer mon appartement... Je devrais facilement trouver un locataire... »

Oliver se redressa, gardant toujours une main autour d'elle.

« Alors tu vas rentrer avec moi ? »

« Oui Oliver... Je vais rentrer. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, heureux de voir qu'elle allait rentrer avec lui.

Quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte de leur appartement, Théa sauta du canapé en voyant la jeune femme et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru que Ollie ne t'avait pas convaincu. »

« Vous êtes très convaincant vous les Queen. Mais je vous aime comme ça. »

Oliver sourit, il était heureux de cette complicité qu'il y avait entre sa sœur et la femme qu'il aimait, depuis toute cette histoire, Théa avait besoin de soutien, d'être entourré, et il remerciait Félicity d'avoir veillé sur sa sœur pendant son absence.

« Tu reviens pour de bon hein ? Je veux dire, tu vis avec nous, pour de vrai, pas juste en coup de vent ? »

« Tant que vous voudrez bien de moi tout les deux. »

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, colla son torse contre son dos et posa un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Je ne veux que toi... »

« Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux... »

Ils sourirent, Oliver lâcha Félicity à regret. Il l'aida à remonter ses affaires, cette fois, elles seraient définitivement dans leur chambre.

_Trois semaines plus tard_

« Alors ça y'est ? »

« Oui, enfin. »

« Tu as loué ton appartement ? »

« Oui, à un jeune couple. »

« Super, au moins maintenant tu ne peux plus fuir Félicity, tu es prisionnière des Queen. »

Félicity sourit, Théa tenait vraiment à ce qu'elle reste chez eux, et ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Sa relation à Oliver était parfaite, depuis son retour, ils étaient un vrai couple, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passerait à l'avenir, seul le présent comptait.

« Malheureusement oui... »

Théa lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui fit rire Félicity.

« Je peux te poser une question Félicity ? »

« Bien sur... Sur Ollie et moi je supose. »

« Tu supposes bien... »

« Vas-y demande-moi. »

« Quand as-tu commencé à l'aimer ? Je veux dire, je sais que au début il se montrait vraiment froid avec toi, et puis il a eu des histoires brèves avec des filles, avec Laurel, puis il y a eu Sara... Mais tu l'aimais déjà non ? »

Félicity sourit.

« Théa... Je pense que... J'ai toujours aimé ton frère, même au début. Même s'il me repoussait, même quand il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'aimais. Je sais qu'il tentait de trouver du réconfort avec elles, pour Laurel, c'était une sorte de façon de finir leur relation d'avant le naufrage. Pour Sara... Elle était son autre moitié sur l'île... Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre... Je le comprenais. »

« Tu as du souffrir... De le voir avec d'autres. »

« Non... Parce que je l'aimais, et que je l'aime encore, il était heureux avec Sara, et rien que pour ça je ne pouvais pas le juger. »

« Mais il t'a repoussé, à plusieurs reprises, comment pouvais-tu l'aimer... »

« Je l'aimais, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, je n'arrivais pas à cesser de l'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il faisait... Je l'aimais encore plus qu'avant. Même quand je suis sortie avec Ray... Il n'y avait que Oliver dans mon cœur. »

« Waouh... Moi qui pensais que mon frère était compliqué... Tu l'es tout autant que lui. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Ton frère et moi... Je te l'ai dit, ça a toujours été compliqué, même maintenant, j'ai encore peur qu'un jour il me dise que c'est fini, mais si ça arrive, que ce soit demain ou dans un an... »

« Féliicty ne dit pas ça... »

« Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plaît... Je continuerais toujours d'aimer son frère. J'ai essayé de l'oublier, je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais arrêter maintenant que j'ai gouté au bonheur d'être avec lui. »

« Vous êtes trop mignons... »

Félicity sourit, C'est vrai que sa relation avec Oliver avait été chaotique au début, et même si maintenant il était là pour elle, avec elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jour tout finirait, même si elle espérait le contraire.

Le dit Oliver rentra pile à ce moment et fut encore fois surpris de voir la complicité qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes de sa vie. Il aimait beaucoup ça, savoir que sa sœur et sa petite amie s'entendaient si bien.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? »

« Juste une conversation entre filles sur notre sujet préféré. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'est ce sujet préféré ? »

« Non ! »

Les deux filles répondirent en cœur, elles sourirent et Oliver leur rendit ce sourire, il posa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur avant de venir embrasser sa petite amie.

« Vous complotez contre moi, mais je m'en fiche. »

« Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime. »

« Je vous aime aussi. »

Le lendemain Félicity était au travail, c'était assez délicat avec Ray depuis qu'elle et Oliver était officielement en couple, et surtout sachant le fait qu'elle vivait avec les Queen. Il l'aimait encore, et Félicity le savait, elle s'en voulait de le blesser, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller contre son cœur, elle ne le pouvait plus. C'était donc très tendu entre eux, mais elle faisait en sorte de ne pas trop le croiser pour éviter les malaises. Oliver n'aimait pas qu'elle aille au travail, surtout depuis la prise d'otage, mais elle avait su le convaincre que tout irait bien et que ce genre de choses n'arriveraient pas toujours.

La jeune femme savait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de choses compliquées dans sa vie, dans leur vie, mais tout ce qui importait pour elle, c'était qu'elle ai retoruvé son amour et qu'elle puisse vivre avec lui. Même si cette vie ne serait pas rose tout les jours, elle était prête à prendre tout les risques pour que leur vie soit la plus intense possible.

Ray entra dans le bureau, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher, elle venait de finir de lire son dossier.

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Lequel ? »

« Ce soir il y a un gala... Et je ne me vois pas y aller seul. »

« Ray, je suis avec Oliver... »

« Je le sais, et ce n'est pas un rencard, Oliver me tuerait ! J'ai juste besoin d'une amie. »

Elle sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la tête, se demandant, espérant, qu'Oliver ne le prenne pas mal. Elle attendit que Ray soit sortit du bureau avant de téléphoner à son petit ami. Il répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

_« Tu t'ennui de moi ? »_

Elle sourit.

« Toujours, mais je voulais te prévenir que Ray m'avait demandé de l'accompagner à un gala... J'ai accepté, ça ne t'ennui pas ? »

Un moment de silence, un trop long moment pour elle.

_« Pas de soucis... »_

Elle entendit sa voix à l'autre bout du fil... Ce n'était pas sa voix de tout les jours, elle savait que ça l'ennuyait, mais il ne disait rien. Elle l'en remercia et lui promit de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Ce soir là Oliver était chez eux, Félicity était repartie depuis une heure dans sa tenue. Une magnifique robe rouge qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était magnifique. Il aurait adoré l'accompagner, mais il devait lui faire confiance, il lui faisait confiance.

« Ollie, arrête de marcher comme ça... »

« Désolé Théa... »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? »

« Je lui fais confiance... Et à Ray aussi, il ne tentera rien. »

« Toi et moi on sait très bien que ce n'est pas ce qui t'ennui... Tu voudrais montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes ensemble... Vas la rejoindre. »

« Je ne peux pas... »

Quelques minutes plus tard Oliver reçu un coup de fil sur son portable, il décrocha aussitôt et fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Ray.

« Félicity va bien ? »

Sa voix était paniquée.

_« Hey doucement, elle va très bien... Enfin façon de parler. Je l'ai invité parce que j'avais besoin d'une cavalière... Mais elle n'est pas bien ici... Seule dans son coin. Rejoins-nous. »_

« Tu es sur ? »

_« Certains, mais mets un costume quand même s'il te plaît... »_

Oliver raccrocha et alla vite se changer, quand il redescendit Théa lui souriait.

« Tu vas chercher ma future belle sœur ? »

« Théa... »

« Ose me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ! »

Il ne dit rien et quitta l'appartement avec un grand sourire. Il devait la retrouver. Une fois sur place il vit Ray se diriger vers lui.

« Elle est sur la terrasse. »

« Merci. »

« Oliver... Je tenais à te dire... Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir interféré avec vous deux... »

Oliver sourit, sincère.

« Ni elle ni moi n'étions prêt à ce moment là... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Mais maintenant je... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris. Vous êtes parfait tout les deux. Mais va la retrouver. »

Il sourit de nouveau et alla la rejoindre. Quand il la vit, elle avait les bras croisés et elle frissonnait. Il enleva sa veste et la lui posa sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement avant de sourire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Oliver... »

« Ray m'a dit que tu t'ennuyais... »

« Tu me manquais... »

Il posa un main sur sa hanche et tendit l'autre qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Ils commençèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. Doucement, sensuellement.

« Tu me manquais aussi... J'ai peur tu sais... »

« De quoi ? »

Elle s'était redressée et le regardais fixement. Il sourit et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je ne me reconnais parfois... Quand je suis avec toi, je suis tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu être... Et ça me fait peur... J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, que tu partes, que tu me dises que je ne suis pas ce que croyais. »

Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondais pas, qu'elle ne lui dit rien, Félicity sentit son homme se tendre entre ses bras. Elle avait été surprise de sa réaction, surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, certes depuis son retour, il était plus ouvert avec elle, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

« Je t'aime tel que tu es... J'aime tout de toi... J'aime celui que tu étais avant qu'on se rencontre parce qu'il a fait de toi ce que tu es devenu. J'aime celui qui était sur l'île, à Hong Kong et tout le reste, car c'est celui qui nous est revenu et qui a permis qu'on se rencontre... J'aime celui que tu es devenu en revenant de l'île car c'est de lui dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Même quand on arrêtait pas de se faire souffrir mutuellement, je t'aimais quand même, car je sais que tu voulais me protéger... Et c'est cet Oliver là que j'ai appris à aimer... J'aime quand tu t'ouvres à moi, quand tu me parles, que ce soit de ton passé, de tes doutes, de tes peurs... J'aime aussi quand tu me caches des choses car tu as cette petite fossette au dessus du nez que j'adore... Et tu finis toujours par me dire ce que tu as... Je t'aime, ne doute jamais... »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionément, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il l'en aimait davantage. Il la serra contre lui, se fichant des gens qui les regardait, de qui pouvait les voir. Elle répondit à son baiser sans hésiter, en se fichant également de ce qui les entourrait. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ce soir... »

« Je le sais... Mais merci de m'avoir laissé venir... Même si j'ai détesté la soirée... Je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un... »

« Manque... »

Ils se sourirent et restèrent là un moment, à danser, en silence. Ils étaient heureux. Quand la musique fut terminée Félicity posa un main sur sa joue avant de la remonter doucement au dessus de son nez.

« Tu as quelque chose qui te tracasse... Ta petite fossette est revenue. »

« Je repense à une chose que Théa ma dite... Mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le bon moment pour ça... »

« Ok... Quand tu voudras me parler, je serais là. »

Elle se blotit contre lui, c'était une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle, elle ne le forçait pas, le laissait parler quand il voulait. Il lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Epouse-moi... »

Elle se redressa brusquement, le regarda fixement dans les yeux cherchant le doute, le mensonge ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui faire comprendre que c'était une erreur, qu'elle avait mal entendu.

« Oliver... »

« Je t'aime... J'ai echappé à l'enfer pour te retrouver, je pensais que ça me suffirait d'être avec toi... Et je suis heureux, vraiment très heureux... Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais... Je sais que tu me dis sans cesse que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me laisseras jamais... Je veux que tu sois à moi... Pour toujours. »

« Je suis déjà à toi... »

Elle lui souriait, il ne comprenait pas, enfin si il comprenait, sa réponse lui suffisait pour comprendre. Pour elle, ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils se marient pour qu'elle soit à lui. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait vivre avec elle sans qu'elle soit sa femme.

« Je t'aime Oliver. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime... »

« Je veux t'épouser Oliver... »

Il la détacha de lui et la regarda un moment, cherchant à voir si elle disait la vérité.

« Tu ne me mens pas ? »

« Bien sur que non idiot... Je veux t'épouser, je veux qu'on soit une famille tout les deux... Enfin tout les trois, je doute que ta sœur accepte de nous laisser... »

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par les lèvres de son homme sur les siennes. Elle y répondit avec passion. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva avant de la faire tourner doucement. Quand il la reposa ils souriaient tout les deux.

« Je te promets une chose Félicity... Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera heureux. »

« Je le suis déjà Oliver, tant que tu es avec moi, je suis heureuse. »

Plus tard quand ils furent rentrer, ils virent que Théa était en train de regarder un film. Elle se tourna vers eux et les vit sourire, encore plus heureux qu'ils ne l'étaient avant.

« Oh j'y crois pas, ça y'est Ollie te l'a demandé ? »

« Depuis quand tu es devenue si perspicace Speedy ? »

« Depuis que je suis obligée de vous observer pour vous comprendre tout les deux. Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Super ! »

Théa alla droit vers Félicity et la serra dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de se séparer.

« Vous avez trouvé une date ? »

« Théa, je viens de faire ma demande... »

« Quoi ? Je demande c'est tout. »

Le couple se sourit et Théa décida de les laisser tranquille, après tout, ils étaient fiancés, ils allaient se marier, qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus ?

**Voilà, ma suite est écrite, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

**J'ai un OS qui devrait pas tarder à suivre aussi ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis quelques jours Oliver ne comprenait pas sa femme, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, elle était différente de d'habitude. Elle n'était pas distante, ils continuaient de passer toutes leurs soirées et leurs nuits ensemble, comme deux époux, mais à certains moments, elle semblait ailleurs, semblait ne pas l'écouter, ne pas vouloir lui parler. Il l'avait entendu pleurer à des moments, il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas. Il essayait de lui parler mais quand il le faisait, elle venait l'embrasser en lui disant que tout allait bien. Les cauchemars commençaient à être répétitifs et il n'aimait pas cela. Au début, quand il était revenu de l'île, lui aussi faisait des cauchemars donc il savait que ce n'était pas rien. Il n'aimait vraiment pas voir sa femme dans cet état, il détestait ça même. Il voulait la protéger de tout, certes il savait que c'était impossible mais il se sentait tellement impuissant.

« Oliver ! »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, il savait que ça allait barder, sa petite sœur ne l'appelait comme ça que quand elle lui en voulait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Félicity et toi ? Vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Théa, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle refuse de me parler. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

« Tu veux que je lui parle ? »

« Si tu peux la faire parler, je veux bien... Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle... »

« Ok... Je vais lui tirer les vers du nez ! »

« Vas-y doucement s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elle se renferme encore plus... »

« T'inquiète pas ! »

Ce soir là Oliver avait délibérément laissé les deux femmes de sa vie seules à l'appartement. Théa pouvait voir que sa belle sœur était nerveuse en présence de son mari. Une fois ce dernier parti la jeune femme prit sa belle sœur entre quatre yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Félicity... »

« Mais rien, je t'assure ! »

« A d'autres... S'il te plaît, on est une famille. Oliver s'inquiète vraiment, et moi aussi. »

« C'est juste une mauvaise passe... »

« Une mauvaise passe dans le couple ? Tu doutes de vous ? Tu ne vas pas divorcer ? »

Elle avait dit ça des tremblements dans la voix, Félicity n'en revenait pas comment Théa pouvait croire qu'elle demanderait le divorce !

« Non, jamais de la vie ! Théa comment peux-tu croire que je vais divorcer, j'aime Oliver, plus que tout, rien a changé... »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu distante avec lui ? »

« Est-ce que Oliver t'a parlé de divorce ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! Mais il ne comprends pas, Ollie t'aime, tu le sais, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, mais cet éloignement lui fait du mal. »

« Je ne sais juste pas comment lui dire... »

« Lui dire quoi ? Tu es enceinte ? »

« Quoi ? Non Théa, je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne pense pas qu'Oliver et moi soyons prêt pour ça. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Félicity ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Théa avait raison... Elle s'éloignait de son mari et ça lui faisait du mal, elle ne le supportait plus. Elle devait parler. Elle commença à raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Quand elle finit son histoire, en larmes, Théa vint la serrer dans ses bras, étreinte que Félicity partagea bien volontiers. Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent Félicity essuya ses larmes. Théa se rassit correctement en face de sa belle sœur et tenta de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, bien que ce soit difficile.

« Je comprends maintenant... Mais tu dois le dire à mon frère. Il devient fou de ne pas savoir... Et je suis sure que tu iras mieux après... »

« Je ne suis pas sure d'y arriver... Et puis, je pense que j'ai un peu peur aussi. »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« Oliver ne m'a jamais rien caché, je sais tout sur son passé, que ce soit avant le naufrage ou après, il m'a tout dit. Et moi je n'ai pas été capable de lui dire ça... »

« Il ne t'en voudra pas, mais tu dois lui dire avant qu'il ne croit que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait vous séparer... Il est paniqué à l'idée de te perdre. »

Théa avait raison, il devait savoir, elle devait tout lui dire, mais le dire à sa belle sœur et à son mari était différent, elle n'y arriverait pas, elle le savait. Elle se décida à lui écrire une lettre. Où elle lui dirait absolument tout. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen, mais ne se sentait pas capable de lui parler directement. Et elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher, elle ne pouvait plus permettre ce fossé de se creuser encore plus, ça lui était insupportable. Elle fit part de son idée à Théa.

« C'est une bonne idée, tu dois lui dire tout dedans. »

Félicity prit du papier et un stylo et commença à tout écrire. Dévoilant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle lui cachait. Par moment Théa pouvait voir la jeune femme essuyer des larmes mais elle continuait de tout écrire. Une fois fini la jeune femme posa la lettre sur la table et se redressa.

« Je vais dans la chambre... Dis-lui de tout lire avant de me rejoindre s'il te plaît... »

« Ok, pas de soucis. Je vais lui dire. »

Elles se sourirent et Théa vit Félicity regagner sa chambre. Oliver rentra une heure après, ayant hâte de savoir ce qu'il en était, si sa sœur avait pu parler avec sa femme. Quand il arriva, il fut surprit de ne pas voir sa femme. Il paniqua aussitôt, se demandant où elle était, si elle allait bien et en espérant surtout qu'elle soit bien là, qu'elle ne soit pas partie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle est dans votre chambre, mais avant que tu la rejoigne, tu devrais lire ça. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite.

« Elle ne peut pas te le dire à haute voix, elle n'en a pas le courage. »

« Elle ne va pas me quitter pas vrai ? »

« Non, rassure-toi. Elle a juste besoin de te parler, mais pas le courage de le faire. Elle te demande juste de tout lire avant de la rejoindre. »

Il prit la lettre et s'installa dans le fauteuil, Théa le laissa seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour la lire.

_**« Mon amour, **_

_**Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, en te disant que tout allait bien, je ne savais pas comment t'avouer ce qui me tracasse depuis deux semaines. J'aurais du t'en parler depuis longtemps, mais sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas... Parce que je n'y pense pas la plupart du temps, ça reste... Un mauvais souvenir et je n'aime pas y repenser... Mais depuis deux semaines ça ne quitte plus mon esprit.**_

_**Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon beau père, qui avait fait parti de ma vie durant deux ans, c'est lui le soucis. Quand j'avais treize ans ma mère l'a rencontré, au début il était gentil et j'étais heureuse que ma mère rencontre un homme bien, alors quand ils se sont mariés, j'étais aux anges. Franck était vraiment gentil. Et puis il a commencé à se montrer violent... Psychologiquement... Il rabaissait ma mère sans cesse, et moi aussi, il nous faisait toutes sortes de remarques blessantes disant qu'on était des moins que rien, des nulles et qu'il devait faire preuve de patience pour nous supporter... C'était horrible... Je me suis renfermé dans les études encore plus qu'avant... J'étais moins présente à la maison, du coup je le voyais moins souvent... Mais j'ai fini par remarquer, les marques sur ma mère... Mais je n'ai rien dit... J'avais peur, horriblement peur qu'il me frappe moi aussi... Alors je n'ai rien dit, je me sens lâche, faible et nulle... Tout comme il le disait... Un jour, je l'ai vu frapper maman... Je me suis interposée et il m'a frappé aussi... »**_

Oliver se leva brusquement, il était furieux, pas contre sa femme, contre l'homme qui avait osé la toucher, il ne le supportait pas, il voulait aller la voir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que tout allait bien, mais il devait finir sa lettre... Lettre qu'elle avait du avoir beaucoup de mal à écrire surtout qu'il voyait les petites marques laissées sans doute par des larmes tombées sur la feuille.

_**« J'ai voulu prévenir quelqu'un... Pas la police, je n'avais pas confiance en moi... J'ai voulu en parlé au directeur de l'école, mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un moyen pour attirer l'attention... Du coup je me suis renfermée encore plus... J'ai commencé à m'habiller en noir, à être toujours cloîtrée sur moi... **_

_**Ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à mes quinze ans... Un jour... Si tu savais comme c'est dur d'en parler... Un jour je l'ai entendu sortir de ma chambre... En pleine nuit... Il ne m'a rien fait, je te le jure ! Mais j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il revienne une autre nuit, j'avais pris l'arme que ma mère gardait cachée. Une nuit il est revenu, il a commencé à s'approcher de moi, quand il a commencé à me toucher... j'ai sorti l'arme et je lui ai dit de partir, de ne plus jamais revenir que s'il ne le faisait pas, je le dénoncerais à la police. Il est parti. On ne l'a plus jamais revu... **_

_**Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. Je l'ai croisé au travail, il était là pour une affaire avec Ray, il ne m'a pas reconnu, je le sais, j'avais quinze ans et j'ai bien changé depuis. Et puis il n'a pas entendu mon prénom, on s'est juste croisé. Je sais qu'il va partir dans trois jours... J'ai vérifié les départs de Starling et il est sur la liste des passagers... Je pense que ça ira mieux quand il sera parti...**_

_**Ma mère m'a dit qu'on ne devrait jamais reparler de ça, pas une fois, que ça devrait rester notre secret... Je n'en ai parlé à personne jusque là, toi et Théa êtes les seuls... Je vous fais confiance à tout les deux, mais j'avais peur de vous en parler.**_

_**Je t'en supplies n'agis pas différemment avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu agisses autrement, je veux qu'on continue comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais réapparut dans ma vie... Je t'aime Oliver, ça n'a pas changé, je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé en étant distante... **_

_**Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt.**_

Oliver posa la lettre sur la table et alla dans sa chambre. Il vit la porte fermée, il entra doucement et découvrit son épouse allongée sur leur lit. Il sourit, enleva son T shirt et alla s'allonger près d'elle. Il la serra contre lui et elle se retourna volontairement dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Seulement contre lui. Jamais contre toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça affecte notre vie Oliver... »

« Jamais, mais sache une chose, tu n'es pas faible, pas lâche, et encore moins nulle comme il le disait. Tu es tout l'inverse, et je t'aime infiniment. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu as eu beaucoup de courage de faire ce que tu as fait quand tu étais plus jeune. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Merci mon amour... »

Elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

« Oliver ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne pense pas retourner travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il parte... »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu ne vas rien tenter contre lui, pas vrai ? »

« Tant qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de toi, je te le promets. Avant j'aurais foncé sans hésiter pour le tuer, mais tu m'as changé alors même si je meure d'envie de le retrouver et de lui faire payer... J'ai cru que j'allais tout casser quand j'ai lu ta lettre... Je ne ferais rien Félicity. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour ça en partie... Je ne voulais pas que tu le retrouves et que tu te mettes en danger. »

« Je sais, tu cherches toujours à me protéger. Mais Félicity, cette fois laisse-moi te protéger. »

Le couple finit par s'endormir, quand Oliver se réveilla le lendemain, sa femme était toujours dans ses bras, en train de dormir paisiblement, la première nuit depuis deux semaines où elle ne se réveilla pas en plein cauchemar, elle avait juste besoin de tout lui dire, il savait qu'elle irait mieux maintenant.

Il posa un léger baiser sur son front et se leva. Il sortit de leur chambre voulant la laisser dormir un petit peu encore. Il prit son portable et appela Ray.

_« Oui ? »_

« Ray, c'est Oliver, je t'appelle juste pour te prévenir que Félicity n'étais pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui, elle va rester à la maison quelques jours. »

_« Rien de grave j'espère ? »_

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'elle couve juste une petite grippe, rien de sérieux. »

Oliver se retourna en entendant la voix de son épouse qui lui disait bonjour. Elle sourit en entendant ce qu'il disait au téléphone.

_« Prends soin d'elle. »_

« Pas de soucis, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. »

Il raccrocha et avança vers sa femme qui lui souriait. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas se contenter de ça, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha d'elle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser beaucoup plus passionnément. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la plaqua doucement contre le mur avant de la conduire de nouveau dans leur chambre.

Théa sortit de sa cachette en souriant.

« Je vous aime vous deux, mais vous pourriez être un peu plus discret... »

Elle quitta l'appartement sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Quelques heures plus tard le couple se sépara tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Waouh... »

« Ouais... Ça m'a manqué... »

« Moi aussi... Je suis désolée... »

Il se retourna et se pencha sur elle l'embrassant tendrement.

« Hey... Ne le sois pas... Ne sois pas désolée pour ça. S'il te plaît, oublions tout ça. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes peurs et ton passé toi aussi... Tu connais tout de moi et malgré tout tu m'aimes quand même. »

« Ce qui me faisait le plus peur... C'est que tu m'en veuilles de ne pas t'avoir tout raconté... Alors que toi tu m'as tout dit... »

« Je comprends... Mais c'est fini maintenant, tu vas rester à la maison le temps qu'il disparaisse de notre vie, et comme tu es censée avoir la grippe... Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de basculer sur lui et de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Oliver était dans le salon, en train de relire cette lettre. Il laissait Félicity dormir, elle en avait besoin. Cette lettre avait du être très dure pour elle à écrire. Vraiment dure, et il la trouvait plus que courageuse. Avant il n'aurait pas hésité et aurait foncé le trouver pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme. Mais il n'était plus comme ça, enfin si, sauf que maintenant c'était elle qui comptait le plus, il devait la protéger.

Le lendemain Oliver alla ouvrir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement, Théa était partie chez Diggle, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait garder Sara quelques heures, Lyla ayant un rendez-vous important.

« Ray ? »

« Je suis venu voir si Félicity va bien, je m'inquiète, elle n'a jamais été malade. »

« Elle se repose pour le moment. Mais entre. »

« Merci. »

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sur le pas de la porte, ça ne se faisait pas. Il lui proposa quelque chose à boire, ce qu'il accepta sans hésiter.

« Elle va mieux, elle dort encore mais ça va. »

« Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Elle n'y a pas été. »

« Et ça va c'est sur ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

« En fait je suis venu car j'aurais un service à lui demander, mais ce ne sera pas avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Encore un gala ? »

Ray sourit, avala une gorgée de son soda et continua.

« Non, un rendez-vous d'affaire. Un homme qui compte faire affaire avec l'entreprise voudrait dîner avec moi, il a invité sa comptable, j'aimerais savoir si elle voudrait bien m'accompagner. »

« Je viendrais, pas de soucis. »

Oliver se retourna et vit sa femme arriver, elle s'approcha de lui et posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui et de lui piquer son soda.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui bien mieux merci, je pense revenir après demain. »

« Pas de soucis, repose-toi bien surtout. Et merci de m'accompagner. »

Cinq jours plus tard Félicity allait de mieux en mieux, elle oubliait ses mauvais souvenirs et redevenait la femme qu'elle était avant, même Théa s'en rendait compte. La jeune femme se préparait pour sa soirée. Elle hésitait entre une robe verte et une bleue. Oliver entra dans la chambre au même moment.

« Ne mets pas la verte... Elle est juste pour moi... »

Elle sourit et alla ranger la robe préférée d'Oliver dans leur armoire, toujours en sous vêtements. Oliver s'avança et vint la prendre dans ses bras, caressa tendrement son ventre, ses hanches, sa poitrines, déposant de tendre baisers dans son cou.

« Oliver... Je vais être en retard... »

« Juste une minute... »

« Tu sais bien que ça ne dure pas qu'une minute dans ces cas là... »

« Je t'aime... »

« Je le sais, je t'aime aussi. J'espère que tu n'es pas jaloux de cette soirée... »

« Non... J'ai confiance en toi, et en Ray... Mais je préfère quand tu sors avec moi... »

Elle se cambra doucement en sentant ses baisers plus accentué derrière son oreille.

« Je te déteste... Tu sais que je ne résiste pas quand tu fais ça... »

« Je le sais... Tu as combien de temps devant toi ? »

« Je pars dans une heure... »

Il sourit et la bascula sur leur lit, une heure, c'était bien suffisant.

Félicity s'était habillée, et était enfin arrivée chez Ray avec un léger retard de trente minutes... Elle allait tuer son mari.

« Je suis désolée, je suis en retard. »

« Ce n'est rien, ils viennent d'arriver. »

Elle suivit son ami qui alla la présenter à ces deux invités. Félicity se figea en voyant qui était assis à table, ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait pas être là, il devait être parti depuis des jours, il ne pouvait pas être là. Ray la présenta à ces invités, et elle fut très heureuse d'être mariée car elle ne portait pas son nom de jeune fille, le nom qu'elle portait à cette époque. Elle se força à s'asseoir mais fut très mal à l'aise de se trouver face à lui, ses yeux qui la fixait... _« Et s'il se souvient ? S'il me reconnaît ? Mon dieu, je dois partir d'ici... Mais je n'ai pas de voiture, c'est Oliver qui m'a déposé... Oliver... Viens me chercher je t'en pris... »_. Durant le repas, elle se força à se concentrer sur la nourriture, bien qu'elle n'arrive pas à avaler grand chose. Au bout d'un moment Franck se mit à lui parler.

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, en plus vous portez le même prénom... Vous avez grandi ici ? »

Félicity s'excusa et se rendit à la salle de bain qu'elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa retomber, entourant ses genoux de ses bras pour se protéger. Félicity avait essayé, de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire face à lui s'il lui posait des questions... Au bout d'un moment elle entendit Ray l'appeler, qui semblait visiblement inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir.

« Ray... S'il te plaît, appelle mon mari... »

« Tu es sure que ça va ? »

« Appelle Oliver je t'en pris. »

« Félicity... »

« Je t'en pris... Je veux mon mari... J'ai besoin de lui. »

Il se résigna et alla appeler Oliver. Ray avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que Félicity ne l'aimerait jamais, mais il avait fini par comprendre, qu'elle et Oliver était fait pour être ensemble et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se mettre entre eux.

Quand Oliver reçu ce coup de fil, il sortit de son appartement et mon en quatrième vitesse dans sa voiture, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pour s'être enfermée dans la salle de bain. Il mit quelques minutes à arriver. Il salua rapidement les deux invités et suivit Ray qui la conduisit où se trouvait Félicity.

« Mon cœur, c'est moi. »

Félicity lui ouvrit et se rassit sur le sol de la pièce. Elle avait froid mais préférait être ici plutôt que dans ce salon avec lui.

Oliver entra et trouva sa femme recroquevillée contre le mur. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ferme à clé... S'il te plaît. »

Il ne comprenait pas mais referma la porte comme elle le lui demandait. Puis il vint la prendre dans ses bras où elle se blottit sans hésiter.

« Tu l'as revu ? »

« Oui... Il est là... C'est lui dans le salon... »

« Quoi ! »

Oliver voulut se redresser mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Reste avec moi... S'il te plaît mon amour, reste avec moi... »

« Ok... Je suis désolé... Je suis là. »

« Il a dit que je lui rappelais quelqu'un... Que j'avais le même prénom... Et si jamais il sait que c'est moi ? Et si... »

Il se mit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Je te protégerais. Toujours. On va rentrer à la maison. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Ok.. »

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu supporter de l'avoir en face de moi toute la soirée... »

« Je vais sortir, et aller parler à Ray, je reviens. »

Elle eut du mal à le laisser partir mais fini par le lâcher. Il retira son manteau et lui posa sur les épaules.

« J'ai envie de le tuer pour t'avoir fait souffrir dans ton enfance... Je te jure... Mais tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Je vais dire à Ray que tu te sens mal et on va rentrer à la maison. »

« Merci... »

« De rien mon cœur, j'y vais, je reviens vite. »

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle résista à l'envie de refermer à clé, elle lutta vraiment, Oliver allait revenir, elle le savait. Elle devait patienter un peu.

Oliver croisa Ray qui venait voir si tout allait bien.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je vais la ramener à la maison. »

« Je peux savoir ? »

Oliver soupira, il savait que Ray ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement mais il ne pouvait pas tout dire, c'était le passé de son épouse et elle n'aimait pas en parler.

« En gros... Franck est l'ex beau père de Félicity et il les a maltraité elle et sa mère. Elle est terrifiée par lui. »

Ray soupira et jeta un œil mauvais à son invité, puis il se tourna vers Oliver qui n'avait qu'une envie, retourner auprès de sa femme.

« Passe par la porte de derrière, ramène-la chez vous. »

Oliver remercia Ray et retourna auprès de Félicity, il entra dans la salle de bain et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit aussitôt, il réajusta son manteau sur ses épaules et posa un léger baiser sur son front. Il allait la guider vers l'extérieur quand il la sentit se coller à lui, il sourit et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Merci d'être venu... »

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Ils quittèrent la maison sans repasser par le salon. Une fois chez eux, la jeune femme alla directement se mettre au lit, Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rassurer, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de chez Ray. Il la rejoignit dans le lit mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle, ne sachant pas si elle voulait qu'ils soient si proches. La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à son mari les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle se retenait de verser. Il ouvrit son bras ou elle se glissa sans hésiter, elle se retrouva collée à son mari qui la serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« C'est fini... »

« J'ai l'impression de le voir dès que je ferme les yeux... Et de l'entendre à chaque seconde... »

« C'est fini, je suis là. »

Elle fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son mari, il resta un moment, à veiller sur elle avant de se lever, il remit la couverture sur elle et lui posa un léger baiser sur la tempe.

« Dors bien mon cœur, je ne suis pas loin. »

Il avait besoin de se défouler, là il n'en pouvait plus.

Au milieu de la nuit Félicity se réveilla, elle sentait que son mari n'était pas à ses côtés, elle le chercha dans tout l'appartement, mais en vain. Puis elle se dit qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit... Elle se rendit à l'étage au dessus de leur appartement, étage que Théa louait pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner tout les deux. Et Félicity ne fut pas surprise de trouver son mari en train de frapper de toutes ses forces sur un sac de sable. A mains nues. Elle le savait énervé, savait qu'il aurait voulu aller frapper Franck à la seconde où il avait su pour lui, alors cet entraînement était le seul moyen de se défouler.

« Oliver ? »

Celui ci s'arrêta et sourit en voyant sa femme en tenue légère qui l'attendait à l'entrée. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es déjà levée ? Tu devrais aller dormir encore un peu... »

« Mon mari me manque... »

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il voulut se reculer mais elle l'entoura de ses bras et le rapprocha d'elle.

« Je suis en sueur... »

« Je m'en fiche... Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Tu me connais trop bien... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule... Je suis juste... Furieux, j'avais besoin de me défouler. »

« Je le sais... Tu veux que je te laisse encore un peu ? »

« Je connais un autre moyen de me défouler... »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui... Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça... »

« Hum... Je ne sais pas... »

« Je peux te convaincre... »

Sur ses mots il s'attaqua à son cou, à sa nuque, à ses lèvres, la soulevant dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit cette étreinte avec passion. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse ressentir, Oliver se détacha d'elle doucement malgré ses protestations.

« Alors, on arrête là ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Il sourit et porta sa femme jusqu'au tapis d'entraînement où il comptait bien la combler et lui faire oublier ces mauvais moments.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, sa Félicity toujours dans ses bras, il sourit, elle était blottit contre lui et refusait de le lâcher. Le tapis avait été correct durant la nuit, mais Oliver commençait à avoir mal au dos. Il caressa tendrement le dos de son épouse et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Elle s'éveilla doucement et lui sourit.

Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent, Félicity s'approcha de son mari et lui prit la main avant de remarquer ses mains blessés.

« Tu y as été fort hier... »

« Un peu oui... »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Tant que toi ça va, j'irais toujours bien. »

« Ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ils redescendirent dans leur appartement, Théa était déjà debout, les yeux cernés. Oliver s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Tu as mal dormi ? »

« Je déménage ! A partir de ce soir, je prends la chambre d'amis ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que la salle d'entraînement est juste au dessus de ma chambre ! »

Félicity et Oliver se mirent à rire. Au début Félicity était gênée quand Théa disait ce genre de chose, quand elle mettait leur vie sexuelle en avant mais maintenant, elle l'était moins. Théa avait proposé de déménager de l'appartement quelques mois plus tôt, mais le couple avait refusé, Théa faisait partie de la famille, ni Félicity, ni Oliver ne voulaient qu'elle s'en aille.

Quelques semaines passèrent, Ray avait décidé de ne pas faire affaire avec Franck, même si Félicity lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé, il ne voulait pas de mauvaises personnes dans son entourage. Elle l'avait remercié, Franck était reparti, pour de bon, cette fois, elle ne le reverrait, en tout cas elle l'espérait vraiment.

Son passé l'avait marqué, plus qu'elle le pensait, mais maintenant que Oliver était au courant, elle se sentait plus libre. Elle ne pensait plus aux deux ans d'enfer qu'elle avait vécu étant enfant. Et ce soir quand elle sentit les bras de son mari la serrer tendrement, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être connu deux ans d'enfer, mais que depuis sa rencontre avec Oliver, et surtout depuis son mariage avec lui, elle était plus qu'heureuse, ne pensant presque jamais à cette période.

« Je t'aime Oliver... Plus que tout. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle se laissa bercer par cette étreinte, bercer par les battements de cœur de l'homme de sa vie.

**Ok... J'avais juste une petite idée pour ce chapitre et il fait quasiment la taille des autres... **


End file.
